Octopus
by puffles 44
Summary: Shouma decided to take Yuri in fishing trip, he brings his fiance along and things got more interesting for the couple... Yuuram!


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: I'm not sure if I would classify this as a crack fic but I'll let you decide, based on your reviews..... And I almost forgot, there are 3 genre....humour/romance/family....... Please enjoy!

* * *

Octopus

Today, Shouma decided that he and his youngest go fishing. Every day he was stuck doing his work in the office that he doesn't even have time for both of his sons. He knew his eldest won't leave him until he gets married, so he doesn't mind. But his youngest, his precious son is already **ENGAGED!** His youngest is already engaged and didn't know all about it until his son's fiancé came with his brothers to Earth. The only thing he knew was that the final countdown to family disengagement has finally started. As long as he has time, he'll do anything to spend time with his family. I'm telling you, it's not long, not even long enough to last a day!

"Dad, I understand that you want to spend some father-son quality time with each other by having this trip, but why does **he **have to come with **us**?" A raven haired teenager asked as he pointed behind him, where an emerald-eyed was sitting.

"What's wrong with making me come along?" The blond asked.

"_He's definitely going to get a headlock..._" He thought.

"Yes Yu-chan, what's wrong with bringing your fiancé along in this fishing trip?" Shouma asked.

Yuri sighed; he really wasn't against the idea of it at all. He just wanted to stop thinking about Wolfram in a sailor's outfit, both in his human form and chibi form and he can't take the image off his mind, unless he goes away. But there is another reason for this; it is because he is unconditionally and helplessly in love with him. He's been having a crush on him when they first met and finally fell in love with him when Wolfram told him that they would fall together. He was straight and that is the quality he has that was stopping him from him from confessing his true feelings. He kept telling them that he wasn't gay, even though he loves a spoiled prince who wouldn't stop at anything until he gets what he wants. His father would and could never understand.

"Wolfram, don't forget, you easily get motion sickness and I think you can hold it in, even if you try." Yuri reminded.

"I think I can and I will. Did you get that wimp?" Wolfram answered back.

"If you insist, but don't blame me if you throw up later on..." Yuri shrugged.

"That's the spirit!" Shouma said as he gave the youngsters fishing rods.

Wolfram smiled and accepted the rod; Yuri tilted his head and grabbed the rod anyway. This was his first time, he wasn't sure if he even catch a single fish.

The idiom 'there are many fish in the sea' could also mean its literal meaning. They were in the middle of the sea, in a row boat and are waiting for even a single fish to bite on the line. Yes, it was boring...they have to wait for a long time... In Yuri's point-of-view, it seemed that he didn't inherit his father's fishing skills and could only stare at his reflection. Wolfram, on the other hand, was eager to catch even a single fish. You know how competitive the blond was, catching one could mean that he has beaten Yuri in catching fish. It was a miracle that Wolfram didn't throw up yet, he would usually feel nauseated just after 10 seconds on a ship, a boat or a speed boat and would eventually throw up on the way. The way you look at him now, he looks as if he doesn't have motion sickness. But Yuri was determined; he knew that his fiancé would feel a bit nauseated sooner or later. He wanted to show his affection without being suspected as a boy falling for a boy. He doesn't want people to think about that.

It has been hours since they started fishing, the atmosphere has changed; it was silent, very silent...

"So Yu-chan, this is your first time to go fishing, am I right?" The older double-black looked at his son.

"Yeah, it's my first time...why did you ask?" Yuri turned to his father.

"I was just curious; I just wanted to know if this is your first time. You know that I don't get much quality time because I get too absorbed in working. I'm glad I can share on of the first things that happened in you young life" A warm smile came across his face.

"I understand, dad, I understand..." Yuri smiled as well.

He was happy to share this time with him before things are too late. He could still remember when he held his little Yu-chan in his hands when he was just a newborn. Those memories that happened years ago but to him, it seemed just only yesterday. Those happy memories...make him smile whenever he felt homesick during business trips. Once this day id done, he would keep this one as one of those happy memories...

Yuri's pole moved, he thought it was only his imagination but when it began tugging, he tried to pull it up. Sadly, the force was too strong that he needed help.

"Dad, Wolfram, help! I got one and it looks like a big one!" He shouted as he struggled to pull the rod upwards.

They didn't need to say a word, Wolfram grabbed hold of Yuri's waist and Shouma supported Yuri's arms.

"1...2...3!" They pulled altogether and they succeeded in pulling it up. But it wasn't a fish they got...it was an **octopus**!

"Ahh!!" Yuri screamed as the octopus clinged on his face.

The octopus seemed to like Yuri, since it tightened its grip on his face by using its suction cups.

"Yuri! Don't worry; I'm here to get this horrible creature away from you!" Wolfram regained his balance and started pulling the cephalopod from his fiancé's face.

The smart cephalopod got irritated and squirted ink all over Yuri's face!

"Help, Wolfram! Dad, help me!" Yuri was panicking since some of the black ink got squirted in his eyes.

Shouma stood there like a statue. He didn't know what to do. He was panicking inside his mind. He can't think straight, this is the first time he saw a situation like this.

"Just a little more Yuri..." Wolfram did his best in pulling the octopus away from Yuri's face.

A few seconds later, the octopus finally gave up and let go. Wolfram managed to throw the creature in the pail but he lost his balance and... The next thing he knew was that his lips crashed into Yuri's ink-covered ones. Yuri, never in his whole life, imagined thought that he would get his first kiss like this. Wolfram was shocked as well; he never thought that things would go this way. As the seconds passed, the accidental kiss seemed to be less accidental as Yuri deepening it and the blond found himself responding to it. They stopped when they came into their senses and realized that someone else was watching...

"Dad, Are you okay?" Yuri asked as his cheeks flush red.

From a shocked facial expression, it turned into smile. He was proud of his son. He placed a hand on his shoulder as sign that he was okay.

"It seems that we hit 2 birds with one stone. You have experienced your first fishing trip and your first kiss..."He nudged his son's arm and winked.

Wolfram was in shock but he recovered quickly. He had a smirk on his face, things had changed and he wanted more if it... He looked at Yuri's father as a sign of asking permission and he nodded. Now that he has permission, no one could stop him in doing what he wants...

"Come here Yuri, I never knew you were this good!" Wolfram grabbed him by the collar and kissed him for the second time.

Yuri blushed very hard. He didn't hesitate this time and went ahead in kissing his fiancé.

"_Go on; tell him what you feel..._" The Yuri-devil tempted.

"_You know you want to..._" The Yuri-angel nudged him with a mischievous smile on its face.

"_I thought you're the angel... You're supposed to tell me what's right!_" Yuri thought.

"_Oh please, I am telling you what's right! Tell him or go to hell with him!" _The Yuri-angel pointed at the Yuri-devil.

"_Huh?_" The Yuri-devil raised one of its eyebrows.

"_May I borrow that?" _The Yuri-angel pointed at the pitch fork.

"_Uh, sure, here you go..."_ The Yuri-devil handed the pitch fork to him.

"_Thanks..._" The Yuri-angel thanked politely.

"_No problem..._" The Yuri-devil shook his hand.

After the hand shake, the Yuri-angel pointed the pitch fork to Yuri's cheek while saying:

"_If you don't tell him what you feel right here and now, you'll go to hell with the devil by your side with this pitch fork behind your back! Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, I understand."_ Yuri replied in his mind.

"_Good, now tell him now!_" The Yuri-angel commanded.

"_Whatever..._" The Yuri-devil said commented and disappeared.

The Yuri-angel followed him and Yuri sighed in his mind.

Wolfram broke the kiss and smiled at his fiancé sweetly. Yuri gulped. This was it, he needs to tell him what he feels for him or he might go to hell with the devil by his side with a pitch fork behind his back.

"Wolfram, I have something to tell you..." Yuri tilted his head.

"What is it, my wimpy fiancé?" Wolfram chuckled.

"I-I-I...I LOVE YOU WOLFRAM VON BIELEFELD!!" Yuri shouted and grabbed Wolfram by the collar to kiss him and as a payback for earlier.

Shouma was in his unbreakable stupor. He can't believe what his son was doing. His eyes were big and he was jaw-dropping. This is something he had never seen before in his whole life. Never again will he ever see a couple more romantic than this.

Yuri broke the kiss and carried Wolfram off the ground.

"We have a wedding plan..." Yuri whispered to Wolfram's ear.

Wolfram gave out a chuckle and said:

"I can't wait..."

"Dad, please tell mom that we already went back." Yuri said as he opened a portal back to Shin Makoku.

"Okay." Shouma managed to reply.

"Thanks." Yuri jumped in as he carried the one he loves and the octopus managed to catch up and jumped as well.

Shouma can't comprehend all the things that happened today and fainted.

As soon as they returned to Shin Makoku, they immediately planned their wedding and were married the next day...

**THE END.**

A/N: The ending was a bit crack-ish but I hope you enjoyed! R&R please!

* * *


End file.
